Erectile dysfunction is an inconvenience experienced by many. Medication to correct this issue has been increasingly prescribed in response to this problem. However, these different types of medications may have unwanted side effects or may be generally not recommendable for a given individual. Another possibility is that a person experiencing erectile dysfunction may not want to take medication to address the issue. Accordingly, it is beneficial to provide a simple mechanical device for achieving and maintaining an erection.
This invention addresses this issue by providing a sheath-like device having an opening for a penis at both ends and having walls capable of becoming longitudinally rigid and maintaining their rigidity during use, thus enabling a user to easily maintain an erection with a simple mechanical device and without the need for unwanted medication.